


I'm Nobody's Poet

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The vape. It’s not coconut or pina colada or some weird fruity shit. It’s just pineapple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Nobody's Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyathestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyathestrange/gifts).



> Sips vaping anyone? No? Just me? Maybe my dad?  
> Many thanks to Rupert Holmes for his glorious song.

Chris leans back into the plush armchair and throws up his sneaker clad feet onto the ottoman. He slides the vaporizer out of his pocket and turns it on. He holds it up, checking how much liquid is in the atomizer. Through it  light shows the translucent yellow fluid. Chris sets the inhaler at his lips and draws in a deep breath. He tastes the faint tropical hint as he holds it in for a moment, then releases it up into the air in a white swirling cloud that dissipates gradually.

There’s the sound of a door opening behind him. Chris stares out the sliding glass door that separates him from the balcony. He knows he should be vaping out there, but he hadn’t expected his roommate to be back just yet.

“Sips, why does it smell like coconut in here?” Lewis asks. Chris takes another inhale and then lets the vapor exit through his nose. He holds the vaporizer above his head. “Oh. I see.” He can hear the frown in Lewis’ voice and Chris smiles.

“Did you forget something?” Chris says. His eyes fixate onto the shining buildings outside, a stark white and silver against the pale blue sky. They are only six floors up but it feels much higher.

“I did. I was almost to the car when I realized I left my phone.”

Chris can hear Lewis as he unplugs the device from where it had been charging next to his bed. And then it’s quiet. Chris taps the inhaler against his teeth. He slides his eyes to the watch on his left wrist and stares at it. A full minute ticks by.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Chris asks. He turns to look behind him and all he can see is the pastel pink of Lewis’ already rumpled button up shirt. It isn’t even three o’clock yet and he’s already managed to disturb the fabric. Classic Lewis.

“Didn’t I tell you not to do that in here? It’s going to make everything smell like a Hawaiian resort.” Lewis stands close, arms crossed. Chris looks up at him, vaporizer at his lips.

“What, don’t you like the smell of Hawaiian resorts?”

“Not when they smell like pina coladas.”

Chris watches Lewis’ face as he takes in the vapor. He’s quick to blow it out –directly at the nagging mother next to him. Lewis squints his eyes and waves a hand to clear the air.

“Get off my dick, will you?” Chris says, his tone serious, like a child defying their parent. Lewis forces a cough.

“I’m not on your dick. I just don’t like the smell of that weird fruity shit.”

“Then you should have roomed with Duncan.”

Lewis rolls his eyes and casually leans against the arm of the chair. Chris refocuses on the glass door view.

“He snores,” Lewis tells him simply.

Chris shrugs. “I snore.”

“Duncan is worse. Far worse. A couple years ago at a convention, I can’t remember what one, but he snored so loud that I didn’t get any sleep. And every time I would wake him up he’d tell me to fuck off and go right back to doing it. It was a horrible experience.”

Chris lets Lewis ramble on. He tells another similar story but Chris isn't listening. He taps the vaporizer rhythmically against his lips, thinking.

“It’s pineapple,” Chris interrupts.

Lewis stops talking and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“The vape. It’s not coconut or pina colada or some weird fruity shit. It’s just pineapple.”

“…I see. Well, it doesn’t matter what it is. Just do it outside, please.”

Chris wants to roll his eyes. Instead he points to the spot next to the ottoman. “Stand there.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Lewis mumbles something under his breath but he takes the three steps. He stands in front of Chris, arms at his sides. He has on his nicest pair of Levi’s (or so he said they were) and some brown old grandpa boat shoes he had bought on sale online. He had shaved last night since they had gotten back from dinner earlier than expected.

“Have you ever vaped before?” Chris asks casually. He switches the vaporizer into his left hand and rolls it across his ring. The click-clack draws Lewis’ eyes to it.

“No. And I don’t want to. Now, if that’s all-”

Chris reaches out and grabs Lewis’ arm. He pulls, and the man stumbles forward. With one more quick tug he’s half way in Chris’ lap, a knee against the chair between Chris’ legs, hands on the armrests. Chris holds on to him tightly, rumpling his shirt further.

“Open your mouth,” Chris says and takes a breath from the vaporizer.

Lewis does open his mouth, a question ready to be asked, but before be he can say anything Chris leans up and blows sweet smelling vapor into his mouth. Lewis stares at him with wide eyes, their mouths almost touching. But then Chris sits back and it takes Lewis a moment before he lets out a weak cough. His eyes rest just below Chris’ face and he doesn't move. It’s all the confirmation Chris needs.

Steadily, with caution, leaving a way out, Chris lifts the vaporizer to Lewis’ still parted lips. The inhaler sits against them, the question hanging. Lewis finally meets Chris’ eyes and opens his mouth a tiny fraction: the answer. Chris represses a grin and slides in the inhaler.

He holds down the button on the battery. “Breathe in. Not too hard though,” Chris instructs gently. He watches Lewis’ lips close around the inhaler and his chests expands. “That’s it,” Chris coaxes. When Lewis has filled his lungs Chris lets go of the button and slides the tip back. “Now let it out. Blow it in my face.”

Lewis seems hesitant, but Chris gives an expectant look and leans closer once again. Lewis’ breath comes out in small intervals, the citrus of the pineapple fragrant and pleasant. Once he’s done Lewis swallows hard enough for Chris to hear the little gulp noise his throat makes.

Chris lets him go, but Lewis doesn’t move. So he takes the implied invitation and brings his hand up until it presses against the back of Lewis’ neck. Chris closes the space and kisses Lewis. His friend’s lips are slick, only slightly chapped, and Chris pushes his tongue between them. There is hardly any taste of pineapple, but there’s a sugary flavor that has been left behind.

With reluctance, Chris breaks the kiss. He offers a half smile. “Now you can tell all the kids how cool you are.”

And then Lewis is flushing red. He straightens and takes a small step back before turning sideways to look out the glass door. He doesn’t say anything, but Chris isn’t concerned.

“Weren’t you supposed to be meeting Turps?” Chris reminds him.

The question brings Lewis back. “Shit. Yeah, I was.” He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. “He texted me five minutes ago to ask if I was on my way.”

“Just say you lost your keycard or something.”

Lewis nods, but Chris doesn’t think the man is listening to him. He’s rapidly typing out some answer while walking past the beds. Chris turns in the chair to watch him. At the door, Lewis stops.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Then we can go out or something.” Lewis gives a quick glance over his shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan,” Chris answers. He raises his hand in a farewell and Lewis returns the gesture. He’s out the door a second later, and Chris is left alone once again.

He looks out the glass door. There’s a far off plane making its way to the south. Chris rolls the vaporizer in his hand, back and forth, clicking against his ring.

“If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for vaping dad sips okay dont judge me


End file.
